Hourglass
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Semua dimulai oleh pertemuan yang tak sengaja. Tak perlu rentang waktu yang panjang untuk diyakininya sebuah rasa, akhirnya Robin Hood dan Sleeping Beauty memutuskan untuk melintasi waktu bersama. AU / for A Lifetime Memories event /


**.**

* * *

**Hourglass**

**.**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Akasuna no Sasori/Haruno Sakura, T, Sci-Fi/Fantasy/Romance, little bit Crime/Tragedy

© kazuka, april 4th, 2013

**.**

**.**

tema yang diambil: **clock things** (—jam pasir, sebagai bagian dari sihir yang mengenai Sakura) dan **age** (—zaman, sebagai deskripsi cerita, dimana mereka melalui beberapa era sekaligus karena sihir dan penemuan teknologi)

* * *

**.**

"Hahaha. Selesai."

Tawa kecil Sasori menyimpulkan hasil percobaannya tersebut. Ia menyeringai senang ketika memandangi isi kotak kaca yang diamatinya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dua ekor tikus putih telah mati tanpa sedikit pun luka di tubuhnya. Mereka tidak dalam keadaan menyedihkan, mereka seperti tidur namun dapat dipastikan nyawa mereka telah terenggut.

Sasori pun memindahkan perhatian ke kertas coretan di depan kaca tersebut. Sebuah kalkulasi tentang percobaannya. Jika untuk tikus saja dibutuhkan waktu satu jam hingga mereka mati, berarti untuk manusia, bisa memerlukan waktu 3-4 jam hingga mereka terbunuh.

"Hm, baik," pemuda itu bermonolog, memandangi penemuannya yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah wadah kecil kedap udara. Di otaknya telah terencana sebuah strategi yang membuat seringainya tambah lebar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Pengintaian terhadap rumah kawanan yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam itu sudah dilakukannya semenjak dua minggu lalu, dan itu menjadikan Sasori sudah sangat hafal dengan pola hidup mereka dan lingkungan rumah tersebut.

Di dalamnya terdiri dari tiga orang. Mereka suka menyimpan hasil rampokan mereka di kamar paling belakang dan mereka akan beranjak tidur sebelum atau tepat pukul sembilan, kemudian bangun pada pukul empat untuk mulai merencanakan sesuatu atau mungkin langsung menjalankan aksi mereka.

Sasori tertawa dalam hati, membayangkan mereka yang sudah akan menjadi mayat besok pagi. Sembari memastikan bahwa ini sudah waktunya mereka tidur, Sasori mendekati jendela.

"Setengah sepuluh. Ya, selamat tinggal, para iblis."

Akasuna Sasori melemparkan tiga butir kapsul ke dalam kamar—yang dihuni tiga orang targetnya sekaligus—melalui ventilasi.

"Selamat menempuh perjalanan. Menuju neraka."

**.**

Kapsul itu mulai bereaksi ketika bertemu dengan udara bebas dalam suatu ruang tertutup. Mereka akan menyublim, dan melepaskan virus-virus yang ia rancang sendiri, yang akan masuk ke tubuh ketika terhirup, dan langsung menuju otak untuk melumpuhkan diam-diam saraf di sana.

Hanya perlu waktu beberapa jam hingga otak korban berhenti berfungsi. Kinerja tubuh pun menurun drastis karena tak ada lagi perintah dari pengendali utama ... dan itu akan berakhir pada kematian.

Sasori sudah memperhitungkan dengan teliti, menghitung bahwa jumlah virus yang berada di tiap kapsulnya tak boleh terlalu banyak, agar semuanya bisa terhisap oleh nafas korban tanpa tertinggal di udara. Supaya orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat korban beberapa jam kemudian tak ikut terinfeksi.

Lelaki tersebut berjalan meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan santai tanpa perlu dicurigai.

Ia membunuh dengan diam-diam, tanpa suara, hanya sebuah tawa keras dalam hati ketika melihat korbannya lumpuh.

Ia bangga dengan pekerjaannya.

Sebab menurutnya ... penjahat yang seenaknya dimuka bumi akan berkurang karena bantuannya, bukan?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Kunci itu masuk ke lubangnya, bentuknya berubah secara otomatis dalam gerakan cepat, menyesuaikan diri dengan bagian dalam lubang tersebut.

Sasori menunggunya sebentar, kemudian mencoba memutar-mutarnya.

Aha! Bisa! Dan sudah cocok. Dengan gampang kemudian ia membuka pintu incarannya. Ia bersyukur bahwa para korbannya memilih sebuah rumah yang tua sebagai markas mereka. Memang mereka memilihnya dengan tujuan agar tak terlalu dicurigai, namun itu menguntungkan Sasori, rumah ini hanya dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan biasa jadi tak perlu terlalu repot membukanya. Cukup dengan kunci serba guna yang ia kembangkan sendiri, pintu akan terbuka dengan gampangnya.

Sasori sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepas sepatunya. Ia masuk dengan bebas dan kemudian menuju kamar korban.

Tiga orang di dalamnya sudah tak bernyawa. Tetap seperti tidur, sama sekali tidak mencurigakan.

Hm, ia hanya perlu menemukan gudang hasil rampokan mereka dan mulai memikirkan yayasan atau panti asuhan mana ia akan memberikan hasilnya.

Meninggalkan nama di panti asuhan atau yayasan itu tak penting baginya. Ia cukup meletakkan tas berisi uang hasil temuannya di depan pintu, dan membiarkan pemilik panti itu menemukannya dan menggunakan uangnya.

Benar. Sasori adalah Robin Hood era baru, seolah reinkarnasi dari tokoh legenda abad pertengahan tersebut, ditambah dengan intelejensinya yang ia gunakan untuk hal serupa dengan sang legenda.

Sebab ia muak.

Muak dengan dunia yang sudah dipenuhi oleh iblis-iblis berkedok manusia yang berjalan seenaknya, dengan angkuh mengangkat dagu mereka seolah merekalah yang termulia. Sasori benci pada orang-orang yang mengambil apa yang bukan hak mereka untuk bersenang-senang.

_Brak_—Sasori membuka pintu yang ia yakini sebagai pintu kamar. Seringainya terbit ketika ia mendapati bahwa tiga orang di dalamnya sudah tak bernyawa. Ditutupnya kembali, dibiarkannya saja kesemuanya sebab ia tak merasa perlu berurusan dengan mayat-mayat kotor itu.

Diteruskannya langkah menuju ruang lain yang berada di sudut koridor. Pintu kecokelatan itu tampak tua dan catnya telah terkelupas. Dicobanya memutar gagangnya—oh, ternyata tidak terkunci.

Ketika Sasori membukanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa koper bertumpuk, beberapa bahkan tak tertutup dengan rapat dan lembar-lembar uang menyembul dari dalamnya. Ia tertawa.

Dimasukinya ruang tersebut. Dan mulai mengambil beberapa kopernya lalu—

"Hm?"

**.**

Sasori terpaku di hadapan sosok yang barusan ditemukannya. Dia manusia, ya, manusia, bisa terlihat dari fisiknya!

Tapi matanya terpejam. Nafasnya tak terasa. Detak di nadinya tak terdeteksi.

Berarti dia bukan mayat, simpul Sasori. Sebab manusia yang satu ini tak berbau dan tak ada satu pun bekas penganiayaan. Dia seperti tertidur, dan sedari awal tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selembar kain merah jambu lebar.

Perhatian Sasori tak lagi terpusat pada uang-uang yang ia temukan. Ia mengamati temuannya ini dengan seksama, dari atas hingga bawah.

Dia seperti manekin. Kulitnya putih bersih. Bibirnya tipis dan merah jambu, tak jauh beda warnanya dengan rambut pendeknya yang bahkan tidak mencapai bahu. Hidungnya kecil. Posisinya duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu yang telah rapuh, kepala sedikit tertunduk dan kesepuluh jarinya terjalin renggang dan berada di atas paha.

Sekali lagi Sasori mencoba memastikannya, didekatkannya jarinya ke lubang pernafasan gadis itu. Tidak dirasakannya apapun.

Tapi ketika Sasori menekan-nekan kulitnya, Sasori semakin yakin bahwa makhluk ini adalah benar-benar manusia. Kalaupun dia robot, tidak mungkin struktur kulitnya sesempurna ini.

Lalu pemuda itu mencoba melihat ke bagian bawah matanya. Memang sangat pucat, tapi bisa terbaca bahwa tempat itu pernah dialiri darah.

Berarti dia benar-benar manusia! Namun tak dimengerti oleh Sasori kenapa dia bisa seperti ini.

"Ah, lupakan!" Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia jadi merasa bodoh, tujuan utamanya bukan ini. Segera ia kembali ke arah koper-koper tersebut, memilah-milah yang mana yang harus ia bawa duluan ke mobilnya.

Beberapa kali Sasori keluar-masuk rumah tersebut, memindahkan koper dari gudang ke dalam mobilnya untuk kemudian ia gunakan sesuai tujuannya.

Dan—ketika mengangkat koper terakhir, langkah Sasori terhenti. Pikirannya terpecah dua, terbagi antara dua argumen. Bawa atau biarkan saja? Tinggalkan atau diambil? Ya, maksudnya perempuan ini.

Hm, jika ia bawa, mungkin bisa jadi objek penelitian yang menarik, ya? Dia seorang peneliti yang jenius, kalau boleh dibilang. Dan siapa tahu saja dia bisa menjadikan perempuan itu percobaan baru yang mempermudah pekerjaannya?

Sasori pun tersenyum kecil ketika mencoba mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Tak terlalu berat, gumamnya dalam hati.

Kemudian, alisnya terangkat sesaat ketika mendapati sebuah benda kecil berada di pangkuan gadis tersebut. Benda itu rupanya tak disadarinya ketika pertama kali menemukan perempuan ini.

Sebuah jam pasir.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasori menempatkan gadis itu di sofa panjang di laboratoriumnya, dengan posisi yang hampir sama dengan saat ia menemukan gadis tersebut. Dan jam pasir temuannya ia taruh di sisi gadis itu.

Pasirnya sudah hampir turun semua. Ah, entah apa artinya, Sasori tak terlalu terusik untuk ingin tahu. Mungkin gadis ini dulunya maniak benda-benda antik.

Sasori melihat sekilas ke jam tangan hitam yang melingkar pada tangannya. Ah, masih jam lima pagi lewat sedikit. Jalanan juga pasti masih sepi.

Baik, ia akan menjalankan aksinya sekarang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Dahi Sasori mengerut ketika tempat yang ia terakhir ia kunjungi empat bulan lalu itu sekarang sudah agak berubah. Menjadi lebih bagus, catnya sudah diperbaharui dan bagian-bagian bangunan yang dulunya agak tua sudah tampak bagus—bisa terlihat jelas walaupun penerangannya biasa dan hari masih gelap.

Seorang laki-laki tua melintas. Sasori memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tuan," panggil Sasori sopan sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, di tangannya ada sapu. Pasti ia ingin bersih-bersih disaat orang-orang masih terlelap.

"Ya, anak muda?"

Sasori menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangannya, baru kemudian bertanya, "Sejak kapan bangunan ini direnovasi? Jadinya bagus sekali."

Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum, "Ini baru selesai tiga hari lalu, Nak. Yah, kami sangat bersyukur, akhirnya kami bisa memperbaiki gedung-gedung kami dan membuka sebuah toko kecil sebagai sumber dana yayasan. Ini semua karena seseorang yang meninggalkan sekoper uang beberapa bulan lalu."

"Sekoper uang?"

"Ya. Waktu bangun pagi, tiba-tiba di depan pintu utama aku menemukan satu koper penuh uang. Awalnya aku takut sekali menggunakannya, takut kami akan terjebak dalam suatu kasus. Tapi ternyata setelah hampir satu bulan kami diamkan uangnya, tak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya kami menggunakan itu untuk memperbaiki yayasan dan menambah uang untuk anak-anak. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan siapa karena donatur yang seperti malaikat itu tidak meninggalkan identitas apapun."

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Oh, begitu."

"Ya. Andaikan aku bisa bertemu dia dan mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ..." lelaki itu menatap kosong ke arah depan. "Nak, omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Saya hanya berkeliling," dalih Sasori sambil mengangkat pundaknya. "Saya tidak bisa tidur semalaman, mungkin berjalan-jalan bisa menyegarkan pikiran. Dan saya melihat ada yang berbeda dari yayasan ini dari terakhir waktu saya pernah melewatinya."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk mengerti, tapi kemudian berucap, "Hati-hati, Nak. Kebiasaan begitu bisa membahayakan kesehatanmu."

Sasori hanya balas tersenyum.

Ah, biarkan semua tersimpan sebagai rahasia.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasori termangu sekian lama di dalam mobil. Ia ingat sekali bahwa dua bulan lalu, sederet rumah yang di sini masih terlihat sangat sederhana dan bahkan cenderung tidak layak untuk ditempati—tapi sekarang? Rumah itu sudah lebih bagus. Tidak mewah memang, namun sudah baik dan terlihat layak huni.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya, kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Rasanya ia sudah berkeliling hampir ke seluruh sudut-sudut kota yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang malang ... namun tak lagi bisa ia temukan 'sasaran' untuk memberikan hasil 'temuannya' ini.

Apa taraf hidup masyarakat kotanya sudah meningkat jauh?

Entah.

Bingung; akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pulang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tidur sebentar mungkin bisa membuatnya benar-benar lebih segar.

Sasori melepaskan jaketnya, menggantungkannya di dekat pintu masuk dan kemudian mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam lab sebentar—untuk mengecek apakah ada peralatan yang belum dimatikan atau bahan kimia yang belum ditutup—sekadar kewaspadaan dan berjaga-jaga.

Sempat diliriknya gadis yang tertidur di sofanya dan jam pasir yang ada di sampingnya—ketika ia akan kembali ke kamarnya.

Oh, pasir yang turun di jam kuno itu hampir habis sudah. Uh, oh, hanya tinggal beberapa butir pasir saja yang akan jatuh maka habislah periode jam tersebut. Tapi, apalah peduli Sasori untuk hal tersebut?

Lalu ia tinggalkan—

"Uh ..."

Langkah Sasori berhenti.

"Aku dimana ...?"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tik, tok. Tik, tok.

Sasori masih betah memandangi gadis itu dengan kening mengkerut dan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Seolah menyelidiki.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian, tersenyum!

"Halo! Selamat pagi! Oh—atau selamat malam? Eh, siang mungkin? Eh, eh, aku tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa!"

Mulut Sasori tetap terkatup, dia diam seribu bahasa. Belum punya niat untuk menjawab.

Sasori bukanlah tipe yang percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistik, tentang mayat yang bisa hidup lagi, tentang boneka yang bisa bernyawa, atau tentang makhluk halus yang merasuki jasad mati. Tapi, apa yang berada di depannya ini membuatnya mau tak mau harus mempercayai salah satu asumsi di atas.

"Siapa kau?" Sasori akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku Sakura! Ah, ya, ya, Haruno Sakura! Aku baru ingat namaku, hehehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, ini tahun berapa ya?"

Sasori semakin tidak bisa menebak fenomena apa yang tengah ia hadapi ini.

"Lupakan soal tahun, deh! Aku lapar! Sepuluh tahun tahun tidur membuatku benar-benar lapar!"

... Apa? Sepuluh tahun?

**.**

**.**

"Ini enak sekali!" Sakura—gadis itu—berbicara sambil mengunyah gigitan terakhir _sandwich_ yang dibuatkan Sasori untuknya. Sasori masih menatapnya curiga dari sofa di seberang tempat Sakura duduk.

"Apa maksudmu tidur selama sepuluh tahun?"

Sakura mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Iya. Aku terakhir kali bangun sepuluh tahun lalu. Um, ini adalah ... kali ketiga aku terbangun. Apa saja yang terjadi pada dunia?"

Sasori semakin tidak mengerti. Terakhir kali bangun sepuluh tahun lalu, dan bangunnya ia kali ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya ia tidur selama sepuluh tahun? Berarti gadis ini jauh lebih tua darinya!

Tapi kenapa wajahnya masih terlihat seperti remaja enam belas tahun? Apa yang menyebabkannya jadi seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur selama itu?"

"Hng ..." Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, memandang ke atas sebentar dengan jari diketuk-ketukkan ke dagu. Mungkin ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya. Tidur selama sepuluh tahun bukanlah perkara yang mudah—itu adalah usaha yang bagus untuk mengikis ingatan.

"Oh, iya. Aku benar-benar ingat. Aku dikutuk tiga puluh tahun yang lalu, oleh seorang penyihir yang benci dengan kecantikanku. Dia hanyalah bibi tua yang sudah putus asa dengan wajahnya, hahahaha. Lelaki muda yang ia sukai dekat denganku—tapi dia menang dariku karena dia bisa sihir. Dan akhirnya aku jadi seperti ini. Diberi mantra kutukan yang membuatku tertidur selama sepuluh tahun."

Alis Sasori melengkung naik. "Apa kau tidak mengatakan kebohongan?"

"Aku jujur!" Sakura mencibir, nada suaranya meninggi sedikit.

"Dari caramu bicara, kau tidak terlihat kecewa dengan sihir yang mengutukmu. Padahal itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Awalnya aku juga sedih. Tapi—aku mulai terbiasa. Terbangun selama satu bulan kemudian tertidur lagi sepuluh tahun adalah pengalaman hidup yang menarik, hahaha!"

Sasori mulai bisa menebak kepribadian gadis itu. Ceria dan tampaknya ia tak terlalu memikirkan beban hidupnya. Pembawaan yang santai dan tak mau menganggap bahwa hidup itu berat.

"Ceritakan tentang sihir itu."

"Apanya?"

"Cara kerjanya," balas Sasori singkat.

"Mmmm~~ aku akan tertidur selama sepuluh tahun, dan bangun selama satu bulan. Kau lihat jam pasir ini," Sakura mengangkat jam yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya. "Kalau yang sisi yang berwarna merah berada di bawah, tandanya aku masih tidur. Jika yang bagian merah ini sudah dipenuhi pasir, maka jam ini akan membalik sendiri dan aku akan bangun."

Sasori menyimak. Sakura sedang memutar-mutar jam tersebut.

"Penyihir itu curang sekali—saat bagian merah ini berada di atas, pasirnya turun dengan cepat sekali, dan saat merahnya di bawah, pasirnya akan turun dengan lambat. Makanya, aku akan tidur selama satu tahun dan terjaga hanya selama satu bulan."

Sasori memicingkan mata, memandang pada jam pasir tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa dia membalik dirinya sendiri?"

"Itu sihir, kau pasti mengerti."

Selama ini Sasori selalu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dengan sebuah hipotesa ilmiah yang dikembangkan melalui penelitian—ia hidup dengan sains. Tapi untuk pertanyaan kali ini ... sepertinya ia harus membuka matanya untuk suatu bidang kehidupan yang tak pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya: dunia magis yang penuh fantasi—yang kadang menjadi kenyataan yang nyaris tak masuk akal.

"Siapa namamu?" Sakura yang balik bertanya, setelah menaruh jam pasir ke samping tubuhnya.

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Heeee, terakhir kali aku bangun, ada kotak kecil yang bisa dipakai untuk memanggil orang lain di seberang pulau, sekarang, apa ini? Papan tipis yang isinya gambar berwarna dan bisa disentuh-sentuh? Oh, gambarnya bisa bergerak? Ada suaranya juga! Apa ini, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori mendelik—wajah Sakura di sampingnya tampak begitu terpana dan matanya berbinar memandang _tablet_ yang sedang ia gunakan.

"Ini namanya _tablet_. Komputer kecil."

"Komputer ..." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, "Aha, aku ingat! Dulu ... seingatku dia besar dan ada banyak perangkatnya. Ada papan panjang yang isinya huruf yang urutannya aneh, angka-angka, lalu benda besar seperti televisi dan ada benda kotak juga di dekatnya. Juga ada benda seperti tikus yang berkabel."

Sasori sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar semua penuturan polos Sakura—namun ia bukanlah tipe yang suka menunjukkan selera humornya. Ia hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Boleh aku memegangnya?" Sakura meminta dengan halus.

Sasori memberikan izin. Sakura pun mulai menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya, rasa takjub membanjiri ekspresi wajahnya. "Aa, bergerak! Eh, eh, apa yang kupilih ini? K-kok ada tulisan-tulisan?"

Sasori biarkan saja gadis itu berceloteh sementara ia dengan santai menyesap tehnya. Gadis ini tipikal yang cukup aktif, ya?

"Ah, sudah! Aku tidak mengerti! Teknologi rasanya makin membingungkan saja," Sakura mencibir, mengembalikan _tablet_ itu untuk Sasori. "Waktu aku pertama kali bangun setelah dikutuk, aku menemukan kotak yang di dalamnya ada orang-orang yang bisa bicara, tertawa dan bernyanyi. Katanya itu televisi. Lalu kedua kalinya aku bangun, ada yang namanya ponsel dan komputer. Sekarang? _Tablet_ namanya ya? Zaman aku dulu, _tablet_ itu bentuk obat, tahu."

"Manusia semakin kreatif," jawab Sasori singkat, dan ia sebenarnya masih ingin tertawa. "Banyak keperluan hidup yang harus dipenuhi."

"Kau benar," Sakura menjauh, ia duduk kembali di atas sofa tempat ia pertama kali terbangun kemarin. "Aku melewatkan banyak hal, rupanya ..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Sasori terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak ia berusia delapan tahun. Ditinggal mati ayah-ibunya karena sebuah kecelakaan—yang belakangan ia curigai sebagai sebuah konspirasi, karena orang tuanya adalah peneliti proyek rahasia—ia sudah maklum dengan kesendirian.

Ia tak punya saudara, dan itu membentuk pribadi mandirinya.

Dan mungkin ... ia jadi agak kurang terbiasa ketika seseorang bergabung di rumahnya.

"Sasori-_kun_? Kau sedang apa? Ini cairan apa?"

Pertanyaan itu hampir selalu ditujukan padanya tiap kali ia mencoba sebuah proyek rancangannya, menciptakan obat-obatan yang mungkin bisa ia berikan diam-diam pada yang membutuhkan.

Naluri Sakura selalu mengarah pada rasa penasaran. Dan itulah akar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kadang membuat Sasori capek karena ia kurang suka diusik ketika sedang konsentrasi.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk lagi. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa membuatmu segar."

"Aku sudah dan akan tidur sepuluh tahun lagi! Biarkan aku menikmati satu bulan ini, Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori memutar matanya bosan. Disatu sisi hatinya, ia maklum akan hal itu—namun di sisi lain, ia mengeluh ... bisakah Sakura melampiaskan keinginannya dengan cara lain; bukan dengan menanyainya macam-macam tentang eksperimen?

"Haaah, sepertinya kau sedang serius sekali. Baiklah, baiklah, kutinggal dulu."

Sasori lega. Sakura sudah menjauh. Biarkanlah gadis itu pergi entah kemana sementara ia merampungkan komposisi obat pembunuh virus radang otak ini.

Cukup lama Sasori berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dan ketika selesai, ia menengok sekeliling labnya.

Sakura tidak ada.

... Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu mencari kesenangan di luar ...

"Sasori-_kun_!" pintu lab didorong, dan indera penciuman Sasori langsung menangkap aroma menggoda. "Kau lapar?"

Dia memasak?!

"Kau—"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku memakai bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari esmu. Kau pasti capek, dari tadi pagi kau terus-terusan bekerja."

... Hidup 'bersama' tidak terlalu buruk juga, rupanya.

Sasori tersenyum.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Awalnya, Sasori tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keberadaan seorang wanita pada hidupnya. Entah apa atau tidak, ia tak mau begitu peduli.

Sebab dahulu, ia merasa percampuran antara asam dan basa yang menimbulkan endapan kristal garam terlihat lebih menarik daripada rasa terhadap wanita—yang teman-temannya ceritakan padanya saat sekolah dulu. Ia juga lebih tertarik untuk mengejar beasiswa agar ia bisa terus menuntut ilmu ketimbang dengan mengejar-ngejar wanita seperti teman sebayanya. Oh, tambahan—ia juga lebih suka meneliti tentang gelombang elektromagnetik yang dapat dipancarkan suatu benda ketimbang mencari tahu tentang pesona wanita yang digambarkan teman-temannya sebagai hal yang luar biasa.

Ia tahu ia agak berbeda, tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya. Toh, ia cukup senang dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Ya, ideologinya patah ketika ...

... ia menemukan seorang wanita dalam hidupnya; yang sekarang menumpang duduk di kursi kerjanya, tangan memutar-mutar jam pasir yang menjadi elemen utama sihir yang mengikat dirinya, dan menatap benda itu dengan seksama.

Wajahnya layaknya porselen, dengan ribuan ekspresi yang bisa tercetak di sana—yang bisa berganti antara satu sama lainnya dengan cepat. Mata _jade_ cerahnya punya sorot yang menyimpan banyak makna, dan itu menjadi bagian utama yang sedang Sasori coba selami.

Segala yang ada padanya tak lekang dimakan waktu. Dia wanita yang 'ajaib'.

"Hei, Sasori-kun."

"Hng?" Sasori merasa beruntung, ia tak tertangkap basah sedang memandangi.

"Aku lapar."

Sasori nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri dari ledakan gelak tawanya—tetapi kemudian bisa ditahannya dan berwujud sebagai seringai kecil.

Wanita itu punya banyak misteri dalam sikap-sikapnya, ya? Yang awalnya terlihat serius, mana Sasori tahu apa isi pikirannya. Dan mungkin saja, kalau Sakura sedang tersenyum, ia sedang menahan sebuah lara yang pedih.

Sasori kira, ia harus mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang wanita.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau sama sekali—benar-benar—tidak merasa sedih dikutuk?" tanya Sasori sore itu, entah sudah dihitungan hari keberapa Sakura tinggal bersamanya—ia tidak mau menghitungnya.

Senyumlah sang gadis Haruno.

Sasori masih bertanya-tanya tentang senyum seorang wanita. Heh, itu tidak seperti senyum ceria Sakura yang biasa, tapi tetap terlihat manis saat memamerkannya. Maknanya apa? Bukankah yang tadi itu pertanyaan serius?

Lalu, sorot matanya juga agak berubah ketika tersenyum tadi. Apa dia sedih? Sebab Sasori jarang sekali melihat tatapan begitu. Tapi kenapa harus tersenyum dalam kepedihan?

"Sedih, kadang. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Aku hidup seperti ini, dan inilah nasib dan jalan hidupku."

"Tapi menurut apa yang kubaca, nasib bisa diubah."

"Ya, memang bisa," angguk Sakura. "Nasib bisa kau ubah ... selama kau merasa tidak senang dengan nasib itu. Tapi aku senang."

"Tapi ekspresimu mengatakan kalau kau sedih."

"Aku memang sedih," Sakura menjawab lagi, makin menenggelamkan Sasori dalam kebingungan. "Tapi rasa senang itu lebih besar. Tandanya, dengan sihir ini, aku bisa menjelajahi waktu, bukan? Aku bisa melihat banyak hal sebelum aku mati, hihihi."

Setelah jawaban itu berakhir, Sasori mengamati lagi bahwa senyum Sakura lebih manis. Lebih bersemangat. Lebih bercahaya.

Ternyata, masih banyak yang harus dicari tahu selain menyusun hipotesa ilmu biokimia yang begitu senang ia gandrungi.

Sambil menenggak reguk terakhir teh kayu manisnya, Sasori mencuri pandang pada Sakura—yang sedang menatap cerahnya sore melalui jendela labnya yang berdebu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Akasuna Sasori hanya dekat dengan beberapa orang secara khusus dalam hidupnya. Ayah dan ibunya yang hanya menemaninya dalam waktu singkat—lalu seorang sahabatnya sejak SMA hingga kuliah, yang jenius namun telah mati karena terinfeksi percobaannya sendiri; pengembangan jenis bakteri baru yang berperan sebagai perusak nukleus pada sel dalam kecepatan fantastis.

Tapi ... sekarang, apa ia telah se'dekat' ini dengan Sakura?

Sebab ketika mendengar sebuah jawaban dari gadis itu, ia merasa sedikit 'terusik'.

"Dua kali kau terbangun sebelumnya, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Yang pertama ... entah kenapa aku bisa terbangun di rumah seorang wanita. Katanya, dia mengira aku adalah boneka lilin yang sengaja disimpan ketika ia membongkar rumahku. Ternyata dia seorang peneliti budaya, hahaha."

Sasori biasa saja dengan cerita pertama itu.

"Dia tidak percaya bahwa aku korban sihir walaupun kuyakinkan sampai bersumpah. Akhirnya aku bohong dan bilang bahwa aku pingsan tiga hari karena terlalu banyak minum obat."

Sasori menunggu lanjutan cerita sambil mencoret-coret sebuah perhitungan. Perhitungan tentang bagaimana cara membobol kunci rumah berteknologi sidik jari.

"Tapi akhirnya dia pergi. Katanya mau meneliti, tapi tak pulang-pulang hingga aku tertidur lagi."

"Lalu, yang kedua?" Sasori meletakkan pena hitamnya, selain karena hotungannya sedang macet, ia ingin lebih seksama memperhatikan Sakura.

"Yang kedua ... dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan aku datang dari mana. Katanya dia menemukanku di sebuah gudang milik petani tua. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku sampai di sana, hahahaha."

Sasori menjalinkan kesepuluh jari tangannya satu sama lain, sambil terus menyimak.

"Dia sangat perhatian. Dia memberiku makan yang banyak dan selalu memperhatikanku."

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Sasori merasa aneh setelah menanyakannya. Hei, ia terdengar agak posesif ketika melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Memangnya apa perlunya dia dengan orang yang Sakura ceritakan ini?

Tapi ... seandainya jawabannya adalah 'laki-laki', ia yakin ia akan merasa lebih aneh lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura ternyata pernah tinggal dengan laki-laki lain? Satu atap? Apa dia pernah melukai Sakura? Apa dia melakukan hal macam-macam pada gadis ini?

Sasori menganggap ini lebih rumit dari penyelesaian kasus mekanika kuantum, dan lebih merepotkan daripada mengintai sebuah markas yakuza kelas berat.

"Laki-laki."

Sasori yakin, matanya sudah mengubah aura sorotnya.

Eh? Apa ini yang disebut sebagai ... cemburu? Suatu perasaan yang pernah Sasori baca sebagai sebuah perwujudan dari kedekatan hati seseorang pada yang lain.

... Berarti, ia sudah dekat dengan Sakura? Gadis yang awalnya tak ia ketahui siapa dan ia temukan secara tak sengaja?

Seorang perempuan yang kena sihir dan (kelihatannya) tak punya mantra pematah.

"Laki-laki tua, Sasori-_kun_! Hahahaha, dia terlihat seperti kakekku. Dia bilang aku mirip dengan cucunya, tapi cucunya punya rambut hitam."

Sasori merasa lega campur senang.

Lebih banyak pertanyaan untuk perasaan hatinya sendiri ketimbang pertanyaan untuk sebuah buku ilmu atom yang tebal.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasori baru saja akan menghidupkan televisi untuk membuang rasa bosannya—tapi langsung mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Sebab Sakura sedang berada di sampingnya, di sofa yang sama, dan begitu tekun membaca sebuah buku bertajuk penerapan biokimia di tangannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, ada rasa aneh yang selalu merambati tiap bagian hatinya tiap kali merapalkan nama itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sepenuhnya, Sakura telah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Yang setiap hari ia dapati sedang mondar-mandir di rumah ketika pertama kali ia membuka pintu kamarnya dipagu hari—dan ia lihat senyumnya beratus-ratus kali sehari.

Ia tak pernah begitu mempedulikan wanita sebelum ini.

Ia tak tahu bahwa senyum seorang wanita bisa lebih meracuninya dari bahan kimia terkorosif sekalipun.

Dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang wanita asing.

Ya, wanita. Aspek kehidupan yang jarang ia perhitungkan sekarang jadi objek perhatiannya, elemen esensial.

Pertanyaannya, apakah ia akan tetap 'begini' jika wanita itu bukan Sakura? Bukan seorang wanita yang terkutuk, bukan seorang wanita yang ia temukan di gudang tiga orang mafia?

"Apa?" tanggapan Sakura mengembalikan Sasori ke dunia nyata.

"Apa kau ... abadi karena sihir itu?"

"Hahahaha, tentu tidak, Sasori-kun," Sakura menutup buku, namun memberi batas pada di dalamnya dengan jarinya. "Aku juga bisa dibunuh. Tapi tidak saat aku tidur, karena tidurku itu hampir sama dengan mati, aku tidak merasakan apapun dan tubuhku berhenti bekerja. Percuma melukaiku. Kalau orang berniat membunuhku, harus saat aku sedang terbangun."

Sasori menatapnya intens.

"Tapi, aku tetap bisa mati saat aku tertidur. Alias, aku tak akan bangun lagi meski sepuluh tahun berlalu."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Memecahkan jam pasirku."

Seusai mengucapkan itu, Sakura memandang langit-langit rumah. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Aku juga kadang heran, kenapa aku masih bisa bangun sampai sekarang," ia mendekap buku tersebut. "Mungkin Tuhan memberiku umur yang begitu panjang. Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa menikmatinya lama-lama."

Sasori begitu ingin mengucapkan: "Nikmatilah bersamaku sebelum kau tertidur lagi," tapi keburu Sakura bangkit dari sofa sambil tersenyum—"Aku mau ambil minuman dulu, ya, Sasori-kun! Aku haus, hehehe!"

_Mood_-nya begitu cepat berubah. Dari _mellow_ tapi langsung melompat ke ceria.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Lalu Sasori berkesimpulan, bahwa Sakura bukan lagi sekadar 'temuan' untuknya. Ia terus menambah kepeduliannya untuk gadis itu, ia kadang tak bisa menahan matanya untuk terus menatap senyum Sakura, dan bahkan bisa rela meninggalkan eksperimennya demi menemani gadis itu di dapur.

Apalagi malam ini—setelah seharian Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkebun di halaman belakang rumah Sasori—gadis itu jatuh terlelap di atas sofa. Padahal, biasanya Sakura sama sekali menolak untuk tidur barang satu jam saja.

Karena tak tega, Sasori pun membawa tubuh itu ke dalam kamarnya, dan menempatkannya di atas tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati. Matanya singgah pada wajah gadis tersebut ...

... ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa rasanya ia begitu ingin menghentikan waktu.

Atau menghentikan turunnya pasir di jam milik Sakura, yang sudah hampir habis saja.

Ada ketakutan yang menikam ketika ia sadar bahwa saat pasir dari sisi yang merah itu habis, akan ada yang **hilang** dari hidupnya.

Sasori menunduk, memejamkan mata.

Inilah kali pertama ia mengerti; kenapa orang-orang bilang bahwa bibir seorang gadis itu lebih memabukkan dari alkohol.

Dia mencium Sakura, untuk waktu yang tak sebentar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau tidak pernah mau memberitahuku tentang pekerjaanmu, Sasori-kun," mulai Sakura, ketika Sasori baru keluar dari labnya dan duduk di depan televisi.

Kedua alis Sasori terangkat namun ekspresinya tetap datar. "Aku mengadakan eksperimen."

"Iyaaa, aku tahu~" Sakura mencibir. "Eksperimen untuk apa? Darimana kau dapat uang untuk hidupmu?"

Sasori pun menghidupkan televisi, memindah-mindah channel saat ia rasa acara-acaranya tak menarik.

"Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?" Sakura mengambil salah satu bantal sofa dan memangkunya. "Sebentar lagi juga aku tertidur, dan ketika aku bangun nanti, mungkin saja kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Pegangan Sasori pada _remote_ televisinya melemah. Ia tertegun akan penuturan itu.

Ia berpikir, sejenak saja.

"Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku seperti aku mempercayai ceritamu bahwa kau disihir."

Sakura mengangguk cepat, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar langsung percaya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku. Biarkan aku membayarnya kali ini."

Sasori menetapkan tontonannya di kanal yang sedang menyiarkan berita. "Aku adalah pembunuh."

Dapat Sasori lihat Sakura beringsut mundur sedikit dari posisi awalnya.

"Aku membunuh para perampok, para penjahat kotor yang ada di pemerintahan. Aku mengambil semua uang mereka, dan memberikannya pada yang memerlukan."

Giliran Sakura yang tertegun.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Lama Sakura diam. Matanya beralih ke sudut-sudut lain ruangan, belum mau memandang Sasori.

"Ya, aku percaya."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti angin sejuk untuk Sasori. Perlahan, namun pasti, ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku percaya kalau kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan," Sakura balas tersenyum. "Kau seperti Robin Hood masa kini, hahaha."

Sasori merasa begitu tenang mendengarnya.

"Aku adalah Sleeping Beauty, dan kau Robin Hood, hehehe. Kita berasal dari cerita yang berbeda, tapi akhirnya bertemu," Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Tapi kemudian, ia berdiri. "Aku lapar, nih. Aku mau memasak sesuatu dulu, ya."

Dan Sakura pun pergi. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih setengah sumringah dan kemudian memusatkan atensi pada televisi di depannya.

"Polisi menemukan tiga mayat di sebuah rumah kosong, yang setelah diidentifikasi, diketahui bahwa merekalah tiga perampok yang selama ini menjadi buronan. Tidak diketahui apakah mereka dibunuh atau melakukan aksi bunuh diri, pihak penyelidik forensik masih melakukan penyidikan."

Sasori menyeringai.

"Tetapi, uang yang dicurigai masih disimpan oleh mereka di dalam rumah itu tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Hal ini masih menjadi pekerjaan rumah bagi pihak kepolisian."

Pemuda itu tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Beralih ke berita selanjutnya," pembaca berita itu mengalihkan topik, "Pemerintah sekarang agak terkejut dengan banyaknya bangunan-bangunan yang tampak baru di kota. Rumah-rumah yang dahulu terlihat tidak layak huni, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Anak-anak yang biasanya berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari dan mengganggu pengendara, tampak tidak pernah lagi melakukan itu. Mereka berhenti meminta-minta di jalan dan bahkan ada beberapa warga yang pernah melihat mereka telah bersekolah."

Sasori sudah akan menyeringai lebih lebar lagi namun menghentikannya.

Ah, ia baru menjalankan aksinya ini selama satu tahun tapi … ternyata hasilnya sudah seperti ini? Ia kadang memberikan sejumlah uang diam-diam di depan rumah orang-orang yang tidak mampu, rumah orang-orang tua yang sudah terlihat rusak … dan mereka menggunakan uangnya untuk keperluan yang tepat, ya?

Syukurlah kalau ternyata misinya berhasil. Keinginannya tercapai—sebuah rencana yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia susun karena ia pikir ia tak punya lagi tujuan hidup yang berarti sejak ia kehilangan keluarganya.

Berarti, misinya sudah terhitung komplit? Sudah selesai dan apa-apa yang ia kerjakan telah terlihat guna dan hasilnya?

Hm, jadi ... tujuan hidupnya sekarang apa? Ia hanya ingin melihat orang-orang kurang beruntung di kotanya ini bahagia dan tampaknya itu sudah terwujud.

Apa lagi yang harus ia kerjakan? Rasanya ia tak punya tujuan yang lebih pasti lagi setelah ini. Siapa lagi yang harus ia bunuh untuk ia ambil uangnya? Ia telah menghabisi puluhan kawalan perampok semenjak pertama kali beraksi dan ia belum mendapatkan info yang mana lagi yang harus ia habisi.

Ah, lagipula ... siapa lagi target pemberiannya setelah ini? Tak heran ketika ia mengelilingi kota, rumah-rumah yang dahulu sangat tua dan perlu perbaikan, sekarang tidak ada lagi—tak terasa ternyata sudah banyak juga hal yang ia lakukan. Dengan diam-diam, tentunya. Tak ada orang yang pernah Sasori beritahu tentang ini sebelumnya.

Pengecualian untuk Haruno Sakura.

Bunyi berisik dari dapur terdengar, gadis itu pasti telah mulai memasak. Entah makanan apa, tapi Sasori selalu suka, gadis itu punya kemahiran diatas rata-rata untuk urusan pemuas perut, rupanya.

Kemudian, Sasori mendelik ke meja kecil di samping sofa—jam pasir milik Sakura diletakkan di atasnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Bulirnya jatuh sedikit demi sedikit, namun dengan pergerakan yang pasti. Bagian yang merah sudah hampir mengosong.

Waktunya sudah dekat.

Sasori tak mau memikirkan bagaimana nanti dirinya **tanpa** Sakura.

Kadang, kita tak terlalu menyadari bahwa diri kita telah dirasuki oleh sebuah keberadaan seseorang dengan cepat, dan ketika orang itu sudah menjadi sangat penting untuk kita ... yang kita rasakan hanyalah ketakutan akan kehilangan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau membeli binatang-binatang itu, Sasori-_kun_?" tunjuk Sakura, wajahnya tampak keheranan ketika sore itu Sasori pulang dengan membawa masing-masing satu ekor tupai, landak, kelelawar dan hamster.

"Ada yang ingin kuteliti," Sasori mendorong pintu masuk labnya. "Aku mungkin akan bekerja sampai tengah malam. Tolong jangan ganggu kecuali untuk hal-hal yang sangat darurat."

"O-oke ..." Sakura mengangguk, seiring Sasori memasuki labnya dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Sakura maklum. Sasori termasuk individu yang sibuk. Ia pun menempatkan dirinya yang telah bosan di ruang tengah. Diambilnya jam pasir yang sudah akan mengembalikannya pada tidur panjang yang membosankan itu.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sepertinya ... hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

**.**

**.**

Ternyata, tak perlu waktu berhari-hari bagi Sasori untuk menemukannya. Dini hari itu—pukul empat pagi—ia berhasil membongkar rahasianya!

"Tunggulah aku, Sakura."

Lantas ia mencoba mengkalkulasi sesuatu dengan komputernya. Ketika hasil perhitungannya muncul, ia tersenyum bangga.

"Berhasil."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasori sudah tahu apa topik yang akan dibuka Sakura ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya, dengan jam pasir tergenggam di kedua tangannya dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Sebentar lagi, ya?" Sasori menebak pernyataan yang setelah ini pasti akan dipaparkan Sakura.

Kepala Sakura terangkat untuk memandang Sasori, sorot matanya agak gelisah—ketika mendengar cara bicara Sasori yang begitu santai barusan.

_Jadi ... tak apa-apa bagi Sasori jika ia pergi tertidur lagi?_

"I-iya," Sakura melirik ke arah lain. "Ku-kurasa aku harus segera pamit padamu. Mungkin besok ... sihir ini akan kembali bekerja untuk membuatku tertidur."

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin, Sasori-_kun_! Penyihir itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Kau tidak mungkin meminta untuk disihir agar tertidur sepertiku juga, bukan?"

"Kh," Sasori terkekeh. Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya sebentar untuk meminum sisa minuman sodanya, dan kemudian melemparkan kalengnya ke tempat sampah. Bingo, tepat sasaran. "Aku tidak akan menyelesaikannya dengan sihir. Aku adalah peneliti, dan aku sudah berhasil menemukan caranya."

"Bagaimana ... bisa? Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau 'kan bisa membiarkanku tidur sendiri dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu sendiri tanpa ada gadis berisik yang mengganggu."

Sasori menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Tugasku sudah selesai."

"Apanya?"

"Tugasku sebagai Robin Hood sudah selesai," Sasori menatap ke langit-langit. "Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi karena orang-orang di kota ini sudah banyak yang terbantu. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus kubunuh."

Sakura sedikit merinding ketika mendengar kata yang terakhir.

"Dan aku masih belum tahu kapan aku akan mati. Jadi ... kupikir aku bisa membuat hidupku kembali berguna dengan menemanimu tidur dan bangun bersamamu kelak."

"Kenapa ... kau melakukannya?" suara Sakura bergetar. Sudut bibirnya ia gigit, dan air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Karena aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Haruno Sakura."

Cinta itu bisa datang dan bersemi dalam waktu yang singkat.

Sesingkat berakhirnya satu periode jam pasir.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau—hoammh—yakin itu akan berhasil—hoammm ..." Sakura bertanya dalam keadaannya yang telah ditenggelamkan oleh kantuk yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya," Sasori memegang tiga butir pil dan mengangguk pelan.

Waktu yang akan mengungkapkan penentuan Tuhan untuk kisah mereka berdua. Apakah mereka akan tetap bertemu kelak? Apakah Sakura memang bisa menikmati hidupnya yang 'singkat' itu, dengan bertemu Sasori lagi nanti, saat mereka terbangun bersama? Apakah Sasori bisa menggunakan hidupnya lagi kelak, dengan bangun di sisi Sakura dan menikmati waktu singkat mereka berdua—supaya hidupnya tak sehampa itu?

Entahlah.

Sasori hanya bisa bertaruh dengan waktu.

"Sasori-_kun_ ..." Sakura terlihat hampir tidak bisa menahan matanya yang begitu kuat hasratnya untuk menutup. Tangannya kemudian bergerak ... meraih tangan Sasori.

Tak pernah Sakura rasakan kedekatan perasaan hingga seperti ini. Diujung sadarnya, ia tersenyum.

Ia bahagia bisa bangun di era ini, di tempat yang tepat untuk bertemu Sasori. Tak perlulah lagi ia menyalahkan sihir itu ... karena sihir itulah, ia jadi bisa bertemu pada takdir yang sangat ia sukai.

Ia hanya bisa percaya, bahwa waktu akan berputar untuk kembali mempertemukannya dengan Sasori kelak. Ya, walaupun tak ada jaminan untuk sebuah kepercayaan itu, ia tak punya pilihan, tapi ia hanya bisa yakin.

Tangannya menggenggam Sasori ketika itu—ketika matanya sudah ditutupi mantra lagi untuk kembali tertidur.

Hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan, ia bisa _merasakannya_. Karena ia bukan boneka, ia juga manusia yang bisa merasakan cinta. Meski itu tertuju untuk orang asing, yang tak ia kenal, yang berbeda era dengannya ... namun, sihir cinta itu lebih kuat mengikatnya daripada sihir tidur ini.

Sakura memang tak pernah bilang 'aku suka kamu', apalagi 'aku mencintaimu'. Lidahnya selalu terkunci untuk kata-kata itu tiap kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Sasori.

Sasori yang tenang, tidak pernah memarahinya meski ia sadar dirinya sering mengganggu ... begitu ia kagumi. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu bekerja demi kebaikan. Yah, walaupun Sakura tak yakin bahwa jalan itu tepat, tapi ia yakin Sasori melakukannya semata-mata karena hati kecilnya berontak ketika melihat ketidakadilan.

Andaikan Sasori tahu ... bahwa dirinya sangat menyayangi pemuda itu.

**.**

Sasori memandang Sakura yang telah tertidur di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan mereka telah bertautan satu sama lain.

Apa gadis itu juga mencintainya?

Ah, mungkin ... seharusnya ia tak bertanya. Buat apa gadis itu menggenggam tangannya kalau ia tidak punya rasa itu?

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

Sesaat, ia pandangi tiga pil di tangannya.

Dia mengekstrak molekul bernama adenosin dari hewan-hewan hibernator. Molekul tersebut berfungsi memperlambat aktivitas sel saraf yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tidur panjang dan mengurangi metabolisme tubuhnya. Ia mencampurkan adenosin dari beberapa hewan sekaligus dan sudah menyuntikkan sedikit dosis untuk tubuhnya agar molekul itu segera sampai ke otaknya untuk beradaptasi.

Ia hanya tinggal meminum tiga pil ini sekaligus untuk membuat adenosin menempel pada reseptor otaknya agar ia bisa tertidur. Ia sengaja merancang dosisnya sedemikian rupa agar adenosin itu berkurang kadarnya setiap sepuluh tahun sekali dan kemudian akan pulih dan memperbanyak diri lagi setelah satu bulan ia terjaga.

Ya, 'sihir' yang ia ciptakan dengan teknologi masa kini dan ilmu sains yang ia kuasai dengan kejeniusan otaknya.

Tanpa ragu, ia langsung menelan tiga obat tersebut.

Dan menyusul Sakura.

**.**

**xxx**

**,**

Waktu menjawab.

Mereka terbangun sepuluh tahun kemudian di sebuah rumah tua yang ternyata dihuni oleh seorang pensiunan polisi—yang membawa mereka karena mengira mereka adalah objek menarik untuk penelitian.

Sasori dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melarikan diri diam-diam dari rumah itu, untuk melihat dunia luar yang entah bagaimana sekarang setelah mereka tinggalkan sepuluh tahun.

Bahkan sekarang sudah ada mobil yang bisa terbang, alat komunikasi berupa _chip_ yang hanya tinggal ditempelkan di kepala. Mereka tidak terkejut, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan wajar jika banyak perkembangan yang mereka lewatkan.

Dan, satu ciuman di bawah langit malam menjadi bukti untuk mereka, bahwa tidur sepuluh tahun tidak mengikis rasa suka yang dulu sempat terpupuk selama satu bulan.

**xxx**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, mereka terbangun lagi untuk sebuah cerita baru—terbangun di sudut sebuah gedung tua dan entah bagaimana mereka bisa tersingkir ke sana.

Mereka menemukan berita bahwa Mars sudah bisa ditinggali, dan beberapa manusia ada yang telah pindah ke sana.

Ternyata, 'begini' lebih menyenangkan. Sasori bisa merasa bahwa hidupnya lebih berguna lagi dan Sakura merasa tak perlu lagi mendendam pada penyihir yang menjebakkannya pada sebuah takdir fantasi yang tak masuk diakal.

"Aku menyayangimu," dan "Aku mencintaimu," bukanlah kata yang akan lekang dimakan waktu untuk mereka berdua. Sekali lagi, mereka mencium bibir masing-masing di sudut kota untuk saling memberi bukti bahwa semakin panjang waktu berjalan untuk mereka, mereka tak mau memisahkan satu sama lain.

Lalu, mereka tertidur kembali di salah satu sudut kota yang lain, mencoba saling percaya bahwa sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, mereka akan membuka mata lagi bersama dan menemukan bahwa cinta masih bersemi di pandangan mereka masing-masing.

**xxx**

Umur mereka masih disisakan untuk saling berjumpa.

Kali ini di sebuah laboratorium peneliti asing, yang ternyata saat mereka membuka mata, peneliti tersebut telah mati di kamarnya, membuat mereka berdua leluasa untuk pergi lagi menjelajah dunia dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Manusia sudah bisa terbang, katanya. Dengan peralatan yang dikembangkan oleh ilmuwan dan bahkan, katanya juga sudah dibangun pemukiman di bawah air.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Sasori suatu sore, saat mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura, menatap senja yang mulai menggelapkan langit. "Terbangun bersamamu lagi adalah mimpi yang jadi nyata selama beberapa kali."

Mereka menyentuh tangan satu sama lain, tertawa senang karena rasa cinta masih mengisi relung hati mereka.

**.**

**xxx**

Tapi ...

... Tak ada manusia yang abadi. Perjalanan waktu tak akan mau membukukan cerita anak Adam lebih panjang dari makna 'selamanya'.

Hari itu, terjadi gempa.

Bangunan tua yang mereka tempati bagian _basement_-nya runtuh. Jam pasir milik Sakura hancur—dan tubuh Sasori bahkan terpotong karena tertimpa material.

Kisah mereka telah berakhir, ternyata. Tak ada lagi mimpi yang jadi nyata dimana ketika bangun, hanya ada mata Sasori di pandangan Sakura dan senyuman Sakura di mata Sasori. Mereka telah diakhiri.

Hanya tiga kali mereka bisa menikmati terbangun bersama, rupanya.

Sebab, semua dikembalikan lagi pada satu alasan yang mendasari kehidupan di dunia: tak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sepanjang waktu. Perjalanan mereka akan berhenti dan mereka takkan bisa mengecap seluruh zaman sebab mereka hanyalah ciptaan yang fana dan rapuh; gampang dihancurkan oleh waktu kapanpun Tuhan mau.

Meski mereka telah tertidur **selamanya**, mereka tak menyesal telah dipertemukan. Meski hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka mengecap kebersamaan, itu masih lebih baik daripada **tidak sama sekali**, bukan?

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain ketika takdir kehidupan mereka dirampas oleh waktu.

Dan, itu mengantar mereka ke kehidupan lain dimana mereka tak perlu lagi 'tertidur untuk bertemu'. Mereka akan bahagia, terlepas dari dimensi ruang dan waktu dunia manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: horeee, selesai! ini fic SasoSaku pertamaku, hehe. Langsung naksir sama tema-tema event-nya A Lifetime Memories karena pada menarik semua! dan aku mau 'nantang' diriku sendiri dengan tema-tema itu.

well, fic ini beneran jadi tantangan buatku. aku dari dulu pengen nyoba ngegabungin Sci-Fi sama Fantasy, yang dibumbui Crime dan berbau Romance, serta berakhir Tragedy. dapet, nggak? jangan sungkan kasih tau yang kurang, ya, biar aku bisa belajar, hehehe.

ini panjang banget, ya ternyata -.- itupun adegan akhirnya kupersingkat. sebenarnya ini mungkin lebih pantas jadi multichap yang diatas 8 chapter, ya? tapi sayang, batas maksimum dari panitia cuma 3 chapter. plus, kalo lebih dari 8 chap, bingung bagi waktunya! hahaha~

thanks for reading, fellas! :D


End file.
